¡Un gran juego!
by Harumi Watanabe
Summary: Rubius, Mangel, Town, Vegetta y Willy se enfrentaran a una prueba puesta por algún desquiciado, ¿Que pasara con ellos?...
Es una historia con varias sorpresas, los protagonistas se enfrentaran a retos tanto físico como metales, serán traicionados por su mente, se enfrentaran a cosas difíciles de superar. Tendrán que pensar más de dos veces antes de tomar una decisión. A no ser… que el tiempo este en su contra.

Espero sea de su agrado, si al final no les llega a gustar les daré las gracias por haberla leído.

Sin más que decir comienza la aventura.

Era Sábado por la tarde y Willy, Town y Vegetta habían llegado a la casa de Rubius, allí ya se encontraba Mangel, quien, junto con Rubius se encontraba aburrido.

Los chicos llegaron a la puerta exhaustos, tocaron el timbre y Rubius abrió sonriente.

-Llegan tarde pero pasen- Este se quitó del medio y los dejo entrar.- ¿Solo ustedes habéis venido?- Rubius esperaba a Alexby, Fran y a Fernan.

-Sí, Alexby y Fran tenían cosas que hacer- Dijo Willy adelantándose al salón donde Mangel se encontraba.

-¿Y Fernan?- Pregunto Rubius a Town.

-Llegara mañana, su vuelo se retrasó.-Dijo Town caminando detrás de Rubius al salón- Por cierto, una fan me regalo esto así que decidí traerlo.-De su mochila saco una botella de vino.

Estaban todos en la sala platicando de lo que habían hecho durante la semana, Rubius contaba como se había caído de la patineta días anteriores y Mangel completaba su historia riéndose de él. Willy y Vegetta comentaban su viaje desde los Ángeles, de ya hace semanas, Town los miraba y escuchaba alegre de tener tiempo para convivir con ellos, aunque habría preferido que Fernan llegara junto con él y no al día siguiente.

Miro la botella de tequila y como ya casi anochecía le parecía bien que empezaran a tomarla, ya le dejarían un poco a Fernan.

-¿Qué tal si probamos esto?- Les mostro la botella y todos asintieron, Rubius se levantó y fue por algunos vasos a la cocina.

Estuvieron un rato tomando entre risas y anécdotas hasta que todos comenzaron a sentirse mareados.

-Creo que tomamos demasiado, joder me duele la cabeza.- Rubius se había levantado y tropezaba con las cosas, cayo de azote en el pasillo que iba a la cocina y quedo inconsciente.

-Ruius… ¿Estas bien?- Mangel se levantó y al primer paso cayo dormido.

Todos gimieron de dolor y poco a poco todos cayeron dormidos. Willy que fue el último, alcanzo a ver que la puerta de entrada se habría y alguien con pantalón negro, botas y un ¿saco?, un saco largo, entraba, su visión era borrosa, Willy le escucho decir algo...

-Mis queridos Youtubers, ¿Qué les paso?...Jajaja.- Se podía percibir todo el sarcasmo en la voz de esta persona desconocida. Era una voz grave, pensó Willy antes de quedar inconsciente.

Despertar.

El primero en despertar fue Vegetta, aun mareado logro ponerse de pie y miro a su alrededor, sus amigos seguían inconscientes en el suelo, acomodados en una forma de circulo, sus cabezas estaban juntas. Estaban en una especie de vestíbulo con cuatro puertas, dos de cada lado, cada puerta tenía el nombre de alguno de ellos, al frente había un escritorio negro con orillas plateadas, las puertas que se encontraban de lado derecho al escritorio tenían los nombres de Vegetta y Mangel, respectivamente. La primera puerta del lado izquierdo tenía el nombre de Rubius y Willy, y la otra el nombre de Town. La iluminación era muy pobre y de color Rojiso.

-Willy! Rubius! vamos todos despierten.- Vegetta se apresuró a despertar a los demás. Adoloridos todos empezaron a abrir los ojos y a levantarse poco a poco.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué…?- Town se levantó y al mirar donde estaban se quedó impresionado y asustado- ¿qué es este lugar?-.

No tengo idea, acabo de despertar y pues…- Vegetta encogió los hombros al no saber que decir.

Los demás ya se encontraban de pie, no sabían que decir, ¿Qué era este lugar? ¿Quién los había llevado ahí? ¿Por qué?, debía ser una broma.

-Mirad nuestra ropa.- Todos estaban vestidos como sus skin de minecraft, solo la ropa claro. Todos comenzaron a ver lo que llevaban puesto.- ¿Quién se tomaría la molestia de vestirnos así?- Willy estaba sorprendido.

-Eso no es importante, chicos, mirad eso.- Mangel se había percatado de una cámara en el techo, justo arriba del escritorio. Todos voltearon a verla.

-Nos están viendo justo ahora.- Dijo Willy acercándose con cuidado.- Debe ser un reality ¿no?- Se giró a ellos tratando de explicar lo que pasaba.

-Eso… Willy tiene razón eso debe ser.- Rubius comenzó a acercarse a paso seguro dispuesto a subir al escritorio para alcanzar la cámara, al estar a punto de hacer esto se detuvo al ver que en el escritorio había un sobre azul.

-Hey vengan, mirad esto.- Enseño el sobre y todos corrieron hacia él.

-Vamos, ve lo que hay dentro, ábrelo ya.- Vegetta parecía el más desesperado de todos.

-Ya voy, tranquilo… ya voy.- Rubius abrió el sobre y saco lo que había dentro del sobre.- Es una especie de carta….- Todos lo miraban impacientes y con mirada molesta.- Ya entendí, la voy a leer.- Carraspeo un poco y comenzó la lectura.

**Carta**

-Mis queridos Youtubers, se preguntaran que hacen aquí ¿no?, pues es sencillo y fácil de entender. Fueron estrictamente seleccionados por mí, quiero que vivan una experiencia única, algo que nadie más que ustedes podría superar.

La verdad no, solo quiero divertirme a costa de ustedes.

¿Cuántas personas no jugaron alguna vez un videojuego en el que el protagonista sufría?, Todos ¿verdad?, en especial ustedes. Pues esta vez yo los controlo.

Se preguntaran quien soy, pues soy alguien que opera desde las sombras, si logran llegar al final de este, mi juego, tendrán el honor de conocerme e irse a casa.

Les explicare de qué va:

A sus costados hay cuatro puertas, dos de cada lado. Cada una tiene su nombre a excepción de una, que tiene dos. Pasaran por la puerta que les corresponde y atravesaran un pasillo largo y oscuro, en el cual deben prestar atención a sus pasos, pues, deben encontrar una linterna para poder leer la nota al final del pasillo.

Esta es su primera prueba, de ahora en adelante las demás serán mucho más complicadas, jugare con su confianza, sus habilidades. Recuerden que solo pueden entrar a la puerta que les corresponde, de lo contrario no podrán avanzar y se quedaran en este lugar, yo los vigilo en todo momento y puedo controlar todo el funcionamiento dentro de este lugar.

Mi intención no es que alguien muera, pero eso depende de ustedes. Confió en sus habilidades y valentía.

Les deseo suerte y espero verlos al final, antes de llegar a mí se encontraran todos de nuevo, excepto uno.

Por cierto, esto no es un programa o algo así.

¡SUERTE!

**Fin de la carta**

-Esto se parece a los mapas de minecraft que mis seguidores me enviaban.- Dijo Town con voz temblorosa y alejándose un poco.

-¿Crees que sea obra de un seguidor?- Pregunto Vegetta incrédulo, y es que era difícil creer eso.

-No, no lose, pero... ¿Porque un seguidor nos haría esto?- Se acercó agitando las manos.

-Vamos tío lo has escuchado, por pura diversión.-Willy señalo la carta que aún estaba en manos de Rubius.- Hay que pensar que vamos hacer ahora.-

-Pues vamos por las puertas con nuestros nombres, ¿Qué más podemos hacer?- Mangel encogió los hombros y miro a todos esperando que le apoyaran, pero por parte de Vegetta recibió una mirada de ira.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Separarnos e ir a quien sabe dónde?- Vegetta se acercó de forma amenazante a Mangel y lo hizo retroceder hasta la pared.- ¿No estarás tu detrás de esto y por eso quieres que no separemos?- Tomo a Mangel del cuello de su sudadera y lo apretó, su mano temblaba.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Por qué haría yo algo así?- Mangel estaba nervioso por lo que pasaba y más encima Vegetta echaba humo del enojo que sentía al verse en esta situación.

-Dímelo tú, tu eres el que quiere que vayamos por las puertas.- Cada palabra dicha por Vegetta estaba llena de ira, frustración y miedo.

-Tranquilos los dos.- Willy se acercó a Vegettta y lo tomo del brazo que sostenía a Mangel.

-Pero si él fue el que empezó.-Replico Mangel.

-Mangel no tiene nada que ver, suéltalo ya.- Rubius intervino y soltó a su amigo de la mano de Vegetta.- En vez de estar culpando a los demás deberías prestar atención a la situación.- Rubius estaba nervioso pero enfadado por la reacción de Vegetta a Magel.

Town solo miraba como discutían, él también estaba nervioso y quería salir de ese lugar. Miraba atentamente las puertas y rascaba continuamente su cabeza tratando de pensar en otra solución.

-Yo apoyo a Magel, tenemos que ir por las puertas.- Town sabía que era lo mejor, pensaba una y otra vez en lo que la carta decía.- La persona que escribió la carta nos controla, estamos en su juego, piensen un poco ¿Qué pasa en un videojuego si no hacemos lo que los creadores prepararon?, Si no cumplimos los objetivos.- Miraba a todos con esperanza que lo entendieran, sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas.

-El juego no avanzara.- Dijo Vegetta con la mirada clavada en el piso y con Willy aun sosteniendo su brazo.

-Vegetta… Sé que no te gusta la idea pero...- Willy fue interrumpido por un movimiento brusco de su amigo quien se acercó a la puerta con su nombre.

-Ya lo sé, debemos ir… Al igual que ustedes tengo miedo.- Tomo la perilla, abrió la puerta y entro cerrándola de golpe.

-Vegetta espera.- Willy trato de detenerlo pero ya se había ido, Willy intento abrir la puerta pero fue inútil, tal parecía que una vez cruzadas ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Bien, seguimos nosotros, vamos.- Mangel y los demás se acercaron al centro del vestíbulo, todos se miraron y asintieron.

-Más vale que los vea al final, a todos ¿escucharon?- Rubius trataba de no sonar nervioso, sonreía y tocaba el hombro de los que quedaban.- vamos Willy, tu y yo iremos juntos… Mangel, Town.- Hizo una señal y les dio la espalda para dirigirse a la puerta, al estar frente a ella guardo la nota en su sudadera.- Todos a su puerta, a las tres entraremos.- Todos se dirigieron a la puerta con su nombre y empezó el conteo.- uno… dos... ¡Tres!- Las puertas se abrieron y cerraron por última vez.

**Veggeta**

Había dejado que el miedo y la frustración se apoderaran de él que decidió ser el primero en avanzar, cauteloso y tocando la pared para guiarse, camino unos cuantos metros y algo choco con su pie, se inclinó lentamente hasta que tuvo ese objeto en sus manos, no lo podía ver pero sabía perfectamente que era. Con cuidado lo puso en su ojo izquierdo y apretó el botón que tenía a un costado, de pronto el vidrio del artefacto dio visión nocturna, esto le permitiría avanzar más rápido.

Camino alrededor de veinte minutos hasta que encontró otra puerta y en ella una nota pegada.

**Nota**

Veggeta, estoy feliz que pudieras llegar a este punto. Como veras tu no necesitas linterna ya que tu artefacto te permitió ver en la oscuridad y leer esto gracias a la visión nocturna, al contrario de tus compañeros, tu si podrás llevar eso contigo hasta el final.

Pero hay un problema, esta puerta no se abrirá hasta que Town, Rubius y Willy completen su prueba, así que te recomiendo que te sientes y esperes.

**Fin de la nota**

Veggeta enojado comenzó a golpear la puerta para tratar de abrirla pero era inútil, la puerta no cedía.

Arrugo la hoja y se recargo en la puerta a esperar, viendo a la nada frente a él.

**Rubius y Willy**

Ambos iban tocando la pared, Rubius a la izquierda y Willy a la derecha, el pasillo era muy largo y angosto. Caminaron varios minutos hasta que Rubius tropezó con algo.

-Una linterna, Willy es una linterna, mira.- Prendió la linterna y apunto al rostro de Willy quien hizo una mueca por la luz en sus ojos.- Perdona, venga ponte detrás de mí-.

Rubius iba a la cabeza y Willy le seguía agarrado de los hombros para no alejarse mucho. Hasta que por fin encontraron la puerta, pero en ella no había nota.

-¿Ves por algún lado la nota?- Dijo Willy acercándose a la puerta, pero al tocarla un poco esta comenzó a abrirse.

Taparon sus ojos, pues, la puerta daba a un cuarto grande con una luz blanca muy intensa. Observaron antes de avanzar, era una habitación completamente blanca, con una placa de presión en el centro y junto a ella dos mesas delgadas, cada una tenía algo, al otro lado de la habitación había una puerta de metal con una nota en ella.

-No creo que necesitemos esto.-Rubius apago la linterna y la dejo dentro del pasillo, ambos avanzaron hasta las mesas junto a la placa, cada una tenía una nota, una de ellas cubría la nota con una caja de cristal, así que solo podían leer una.- leamos primero esta y después la de la puerta-.

Rubius tomo la nota y comenzó a leerla;

**Nota 1**

¡Suertudo serás!

Los estoy vigilando y se quien está leyendo esta nota, así que no podrán hacer trampas.

Frente a ti hay una placa de presión que abre la puerta, deberás pararte en ella para poder abrirla y salir de aquí, tu compañero será el primero en salir, cuando este fuera de la habitación, bajaras de la placa y la nota de la siguiente mesa se abrirá, podrás leerla y hacer lo que dice, de lo contrario no podrás salir de aquí.

Por favor dile a tu compañero que lea la nota de la puerta, cuando él te diga deberás subir a la placa.

Fácil ¿no?

**Fin de la nota 1**

-Willy ve por la otra y dame la señal.- Willy asintió y corrió a la puerta, Rubius quedo atrás esperando la señal de Willy.

Willy llego hasta la puerta y tomo la nota, al terminar de leerla se quedó helado, miro a Rubius preocupado y miro a la puerta.

-¿Willy que pasa?- Rubius estaba ansioso, Willy se estaba tardando y él ya quería salir de aquí.- Vamos, dame la señal.- Al decir esto Willy asintió y tiro la nota en el suelo, Rubius subió a la placa y la puerta comenzó a abrirse.- Vamos Willy sal ya, debemos irnos.-

-Rubius perdóname.- La voz de Willy se quebró y salió rápidamente, la puerta se cerró de golpe y Rubius quedo helado, sin bajarse de la placa el vidrio de la otra mesa se levantó, Rubius miro la nota, aun confundido por lo que paso, saliendo del trance la tomo y comenzó a leer.

**Nota 2**

¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!

Parece que tu compañero te traiciono.

Estas solo, te diré lo que tienes que hacer, al terminar de leer esto deberás volver rápidamente a la placa, alrededor de ella una caja de vidrio comenzara a subir y tú debes estar dentro de ella.

Más vale que lo hagas, no querrás quedarte fuera.

Con ellas.

**Fin de la nota 2**

-¿Qué?- incrédulo comenzó a ver a su alrededor y de las paredes parecían salir pequeñas manchas, la caja de vidrio salía lentamente del suelo alrededor de la placa.- Joder...- Entro rápidamente en la caja al ver que las manchas eran arañas, arañas que iban desde pequeñas hasta grandes.

La caja por fin termino de subir, esta llegaba hasta el techo, el suelo de la habitación estaba casi invadido por arañas, incluso algunas comenzaban a subir a la pared de la caja y esto le ponía de nervios.

-Joder Willy ¿Por qué?- Miraba a su alrededor, estaba rodeado, solo esperaba que la caja no volviera a bajar.

**Mangel**

Mangel la tuvo demasiado fácil, solo camino unos 5 metros y encontró una puerta a la que solo tuvo que girar la perilla y se abrió. Entro en una sala grande con monitores alrededor, había unas cuantas sillas alrededor y una grande en el centro, no le prestó atención a esto, sino más bien a lo que había en las pantallas de los monitores, eran sus amigos, los vio caminar por los pasillos, vio como vegetta se había quedado junto a la puerta después de leer la notta, vio como Willy se iba dejando a Rubius solo y con todas esas arañas, vio como Town aun caminaba en la oscuridad.

-Rubius sí que la debe estar pasando mal.- Trago saliva solo de imaginar cómo debía estar su amigo en ese momento.

-Es entretenido ¿no?- Una voz salió del otro lado de la silla grande, esta se giró y la persona sentada en ella le sonrió maliciosamente.- Bienvenido Mangel, toma asiento.- La persona frente a Mangel trono los dedos.

-Fuiste tú.- Mangel quedo sorprendido al ver a quien les había puesto en ese lugar.

-Así es, fui yo.

**Town**

-¿Cuánto más faltara?- Town estaba exhausto, había caminado más que los demás y aun no llegaba a la puerta. Camino varios minutos más, y de pronto choco con una esquina, parecía que había dos caminos.

Sobo su nariz, pues fue donde se golpeó, al levantarse las luces de los pasillos se encendieron, era blancas y muy intensas que Town tuvo que cubrir sus ojos unos minutos hasta que se acostumbraran. En la esquina donde había golpeado solo había un letrero que decía; "¿Izquierda o derecha?".

-Noo… Elegir no por favor.- Town estaba cansado y la idea de tener que elegir uno de los dos lados le parecía fatigante.- Piensa Town, ¿Qué has aprendido de los mapas que te envían tus seguidores?- Estaba hablando consigo mismo.- Como yo digo que siempre a la derecha aprendí que mis seguidores me ponían trampas como esta, donde tenía que ir a la izquierda para avanzar en el mapa, así que debo ir por la izquierda.- Camino decidido en esa dirección pero solo avanzo uno o dos pasos.- Amenos que eso sea lo que él quiere que haga… iré por la derecha.- Ahora sí, Town siguió su camino por el lado derecho.

**Mangel**

-Míralos Mangel, yo los controlo, es mi juego.- Esta persona se había levantado de su silla y ahora se encontraba junto a Mangel.- Mira a Town, es una persona muy lista, supo resolver su primera prueba y ahora se dirige a la segunda, la puerta de Veggeta en cualquier momento se abrirá gracias a Town y a Willy, Willy, oh pobre Willy, solo míralo, no ha avanzado nada desde que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, tomo la mejor decisión.- Miraba encantado las pantallas.

-¿Tú haces videos en YouTube?- Desde que había llegado, Mangel no lo había reconocido bien, y menos con un traje negro y botas estilo militar color negras, además, de esa fea capa que llegaba hasta el piso.

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso no me reconociste cuando entraste?- Estaba, de cierta forma, indignado.

-Aaaa ya, eres Fernan.- Mangel rio y se sentó en una de las sillas.- es que con ese traje, pues… es difícil saber quién eres, en fin, ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto? Y ¿Por qué a mí no me pusiste ninguna prueba?- La mirada de Mangel era un poco severa.

-Debí mandarte con Veggeta.- golpeo su cabeza con la mano y se giró de manera que su capa tomo vuelo e hizo un movimiento dramático, acerco su silla a Mangel y lo miro de frente.- Como decía la carta del inicio, es por pura diversión, quería un juego que fuera solo mío y se me ocurrió hacer uno en la vida real usándolos a ustedes como protagonistas.- sonrió de nuevo con malicia y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla.- En cuanto a ti... no me parecía justo que sufrieras como ellos, además el juego tendría demasiadas personas y seria aburrido.- Giro su cabeza a una de las pantallas, en la que estaba Vegetta, quien se había quedado dormido.

-No se te ocurrió nada para mi ¿Verdad?- Mangel estaba enojado, indignado, feliz, de todo un poco. Enojado porque le hacía esto a sus amigos, indignado porque no le había puesto ninguna prueba y feliz por esta misma razón.

-La verdad que no.- Fernan hablaba tan indiferente.- Mira…- Mangel miro al monitor que Fernan veía, estaba Veggeta, Fernan apretó un botón y la puerta comenzó a abrirse.


End file.
